


А хочешь, я выучусь жить?..

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Первые дни Эми в новой жизни оказались далеко не такими безоблачными, как она себе представляла.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Пост-эпизод «Ангелы захватывают Манхэттен».  
> 2\. Слова песни – Вероника Долина «А хочешь, я выучусь шить?».
> 
> Выполнено для команды Хуниверс на ФБ-2014

_А хочешь, я выучусь шить?_   
_А может, и вышивать?_   
_А хочешь, я выучусь жить,_   
_И будем жить-поживать?_

 

Стук спиц в тишине комнаты похож на размеренную работу машины. Так-так-так. Так-так-так. Острые кончики мелькают перед глазами, оставляя за собой длинный хвост связанной шерсти. Синей шерсти. В приоткрытое окно проникает луч света и, коснувшись будущего шарфика, раскрашивает его всеми возможными оттенками – от иссиня-черного до белоснежно-голубого. Солнечный зайчик, попав на стекло, светит в глаза.

Эми моргает и опускает вязание, остановив едва заметный стрекот. Ей кажется, что она слышит шум подъехавшей машины, но за окном не двигаются даже ветви деревьев. Она снова опускает взгляд на работу, нерешительно поводит спицами и, подумав, сворачивает их и втыкает в большой синий клубок, покоящийся на коленях. 

Она сама не знает, зачем занялась этим дурацким вязанием. Ей казалось, что монотонная работа позволит сосредоточиться на чем-то, не связанном с прошлой жизнью, но вышло только хуже: когда пальцы привыкли к механически точному движению, которое перестало требовать какого-либо внимания, в голову начали лезть непрошеные мысли и воспоминания.

 

_Уедем отсюда прочь,_   
_Оставим здесь свою тень._   
_И ночь у нас будет ночь,_   
_И день у нас будет день!_

 

Они всегда мечтали, что однажды останутся на Земле. Вдвоем, только Эми и Рори. И, может быть, дом, полный детишек. Никаких ночных вторжений Доктора, никаких таинственных происшествий. Они оба мечтали о том, как будут по вечерам гулять в парке, а потом возвращаться домой, к тепло растопленному камину, садиться на мягкий ковер и смотреть на огонь, вспоминая планеты и миры и гадая, из каких неприятностей их лучший друг выкручивается, может быть, в эту самую секунду. И не будет в их жизни проблем серьезней, чем старые водопроводные трубы и испорченный йогурт в холодильнике.

Первые дни Эми в новой жизни оказались далеко не такими безоблачными, как она себе представляла. Влиться в совершенно незнакомую эпоху было не так сложно. В конце концов, они уже не раз делали это, причем иногда – за доли секунды. Гораздо труднее оказалось стать частью этого мира. Жителями Земли. Гораздо труднее оказалось привыкнуть к тому, что в гостиной никогда не раздастся скрип тормозов, и даже если с неба упадет космический корабль, нигде в округе не мелькнет знакомый твидовый пиджак.

 

_Ты будешь ходить в лес_   
_С ловушками и ружьём._   
_О, как же весело здесь,_   
_Как славно мы заживем!_

 

Рори не разделяет ее печали – или, скорее, не показывает этого. Он каждый день возвращается из больницы секунда в секунду, ни на одно лишнее мгновение не задерживаясь на работе, всегда стремясь домой, к нетерпеливо ждущей его жене. Она встречает его в прихожей и крепко обнимает, чувствуя такое же крепкое объятие в ответ. Они ужинают. И, как и мечтали, идут в парк. Свежий ветер, пахнущий травой и мокрой, прибитой недавним дождем пылью, теребит волосы и стирает тень усталости с лица Рори. Эми берет его под руку, прижимаясь к плечу. Они проходят весь парк насквозь и лишь с наступлением темноты поворачивают обратно. 

На выходе из парка, у высоких ворот, их провожает белоснежная статуя ангела. Он закрывает лицо руками, и даже крылья его, большие, красивые и мощные, кажутся поникшими. Эми и Рори с опаской обходят статую по дуге, не сводя с нее глаз, пока ангел не скрывается за поворотом. Отойдя подальше, они переглядываются и улыбаются. Почти счастливо.

Ангел всегда остается в одном положении, не пошевелив пальцем, не потревожив складки струящейся одежды.

 

_Я скоро выучусь прясть,_   
_Чесать и сматывать шерсть._   
_А детей у нас будет пять,_   
_А может быть, даже шесть..._

 

Стоя в ванной в одном белье, Эми с тоской смотрит на свое отражение. Рука сама собой поднимается и касается живота. Сердце с болью отзывается на это прикосновение, сжимаясь и вздрагивая в почти погибшем предчувствии нелепой надежды.

У них никогда не будет детей. Ковариан, так страстно мечтавшая уничтожить Доктора – ее семью, ее жизнь, – позаботилась и об этом. Как часто, гуляя в парке, Эми останавливается у детской площадки и с задумчивой полуулыбкой наблюдает за носящимися и кричащими от счастья детьми, чувствуя, как сдавливает горло не имеющий выхода крик. Эми чувствует себя так, будто из ее жизни с мясом вырвали огромный кусок: став матерью, она не испытала счастья и тягот ни беременности, ни взросления дочери. И никогда не сможет восполнить этот пробел, огромным провалом зияющий в душе.

Она все еще помнит, как эта пропасть едва не встала между ней и Рори, и, как только может, скрывает от него свою боль. Но однажды, против привычки вернувшись раньше обычного, он застает ее в ванной, сидящей на полу, с солеными дорожками на щеках и истерически вздрагивающими плечами. Он не говорит ни слова, просто обнимает ее так крепко, как это возможно. И, хотя он пытается ради нее выглядеть уверенным и сильным, она чувствует, как дрожат его руки.

Они переживали и не такое. Они проходили сквозь ад, сквозь смерть, сквозь забвение. Они изо всех сил пытаются выдержать и это, цепляясь друг за друга. Их семью разорвали напополам, отгородив половинки несокрушимой стеной, которую даже само время не в силах преодолеть. Но силы иссякают.

Когда появляется Энтони, это похоже на глоток свежего воздуха после долгого сидения в тесном душном ящике. Маленький огонек во тьме, который выводит заблудших путников к свету. Дарит возможность излить всю любовь, нежность и ласку, которых так много накопилось в их сердцах.

 

_И будет трава расти,_   
_А в доме - топиться печь._   
_И, Господи, мне прости,_   
_Я, может быть, брошу петь._

 

Она пытается забыть. Или просто отложить воспоминания как можно дальше. От невозможности вернуться к той жизни становится тоскливо и душно. Рори видит, как трудно ей в разговоре не скатываться на эти темы. Как остро на языке проскальзывают имя повелителя времени и названия планет и рас. Он рассказывает ей – хотя обещал себе никогда не рассказывать – о двух тысячах лет ожидания на пороге большого, холодного, безжизненного ящика. Рассказывает о том, как разговаривал с ней, не заботясь о том, что Пандорика не в силах ответить. Рассказывает о двери, за которой прячет самые тяжелые воспоминания. 

Она пытается вообразить эту дверь, и на какое-то время у нее получается. Несколько лет она живет плавно и тихо, думая только о сегодняшнем дне, искренне радуясь новой жизни. Она смиряется и даже становится почти счастливой. Но все же самые незначительные, самые обычные вещи не могут не напоминать о прошлом. Звуки на грани сознания, которые уступчивая память так легко принимает за скрежет тормозов ТАРДИС. Солнечные блики на полированной поверхности кофейного столика, которые превращают его в сверкающую огнями консоль машины времени, стоит только взглянуть на нее уголком глаза.

Эми находит другой выход. Она садится за пишущую машинку. Строчки вытекают из-под молоточков сплошным потоком, складывая воспоминания в красивые сказки. Эти сказки она рассказывает Тони, а затем – и всем остальным. Книги становятся ее отдушиной, и внезапно мир светлеет. Потому что, выходя на улицу, она видит обложки книг и улыбки детей, держащих их в руках.

 

_И будем, как люди, жить,_   
_Добра себе наживать._   
_Ну хочешь, я выучусь шить?_   
_А может, и вышивать..._

 

Утром Эми ловит Тони в коридоре и, не слушая возражений, завязывает синий-синий шарф на его шее. В последний раз обняв ее, он подхватывает рюкзак и выбегает на улицу, разведя руки, как маленький самолет. Только вместо рева двигателя детские губы издают задорное «ворп-ворп-ворп».

Тони и Рори садятся в машину и, на прощание махнув из окна, медленно отъезжают. Стоя в дверях, прислонившись плечом к косяку и обняв себя руками, Эми с улыбкой смотрит им вслед, по привычке начиная отсчитывать секунды до их возвращения.

Они оба мечтали о простой, «нормальной» жизни, и даже почти привыкли к ней, пока Доктор снова не объявился на их пороге в тот далекий день, с покрывалом и корзинкой для пикника. Они были не готовы оставить его. Не так скоро и не так неожиданно. Они не умели жить – в том смысле, какой вкладывают в это слово люди, никогда не видевшие на улице синюю деревянную будку. В их жизни Доктор был всегда – тенью или существом из плоти и крови, неважно. 

Но, как ни странно, в нормальной жизни они сумели найти для себя немного безумия и фантазии. 

Надо было лишь немного потерпеть. И научиться жить.


End file.
